Letters
by Elven Heart993
Summary: A small series of short one shots. Each a letter from a different member of the Weasley family to Fred.  I hope you'll enjoy them! K  for Angst
1. Arthur

_Son,_

_I don't even know what to say. It was Ginny's suggestion to do this, that we all ought to write you a letter. She thinks it might help and she may be right but I don't know yet. I don't think it will help everyone.  
>Percy barely leaves his room these days, I think he claims to be working on papers but he just resigned so he can't be. Ron and Ginny never fight anymore, which I couldn't be less happy for, that would be a welcome distraction. Charlie's home to stay for a while and for that I am glad, it's been far too long since he's lived here, at home again. <em>

_It was your funeral yesterday. Somehow I really don't think it was right, at all. Only George would know for sure but I suspect it's not what you would have wanted. No one wanted to stay in the kitchen for long, not with your mother and Fleur fussing over…I shudder to think of it, coffins and flowers. _

_I don't think I've ever done anything so hard as to speak up there, in front of everyone. Even Angelina was there you know, and Oliver Wood….I think that's his name._

_George didn't come. He wouldn't leave the room you shared here and when we came home, he was gone.  
>He's not George anymore, when we do see him he's horribly pale and stony. If I'm honest, and I think you mother feels the same…he's almost dead himself. <em>

_I feel so incredibly guilty now, for not letting you two stay together that night. You were always as good as invincible together; you only ever got seriously hurt when you were alone as far as I know. So maybe…maybe it's my fault…_

_Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be…I can't write anymore, Fred._

_I love you, my boy, my son…_

_Dad_


	2. Molly

_My darling boy,_

_I still cannot believe you're gone. We try not to talk about it much, or I do…Ron just glares a lot at everything except Hermione._

_This was Ginny's idea, to write you a letter. I agree with her, it will help, I think. I've been trying to keep busy, Freddie, I'm afraid that if I stop, everything will become real again._

_Oh my sweet, darling boy…I think you would have liked the funeral, it went smoothly. The flowers were lovely and the speeches…well, I know that's not what I should be noticing…but I can't help it. George hasn't spoken up very much…he did though about the prospect of an open casket. I agree with him, I don't think I could survive having to see your face so white again._

_You don't know how horrible it was…that night. All I could see when I looked at you was both of my dear twins. My babies. _

_Now don't you try to tell me that you're not babies because you will always be mine. Even Bill is still my baby. _

_It pains me now to think of all the times I scolded you, forbade you from doing things, not that it stopped you. I try so hard to think of comforting you, being happy with you and proud of you. I know there are many times but I just can't think, Fred. I'm so ashamed._

_We had your favourite desert last night, in your honour. Raspberry crumble, I just wish I could have actually eaten it. I could tell that George and I both wanted to go down to your grave and leave it there for you._

_I don't want to stop writing this because I'm afraid that if I do I'll become the mess I was at the funeral._

_Oh Freddie, we all wish you were still here, to make us all better and to help Georgie be himself again._

_I miss you, my beautiful, beautiful boy…_

_Mum_


	3. Bill and Fleur

_Fred,_

_It's been almost a month now, I've been putting off writing this for weeks after Ginny suggested it. Been helping to fix up Hogwarts._

_Look, I don't know what to say really. I miss you? Is that what I'm supposed to say? I'm sorry, I'm just really not good at this._

_Don't see how writing this is going to help anything, you'll never read it of course._

_What should I say? Tell you about what's happening? Ha. I would but that would just upset you as it does me._

_We're doing better I think, Fleur is. She was pretty distraught for a while though. I tell you, Fred._

_Why did you have to go? You're causing so much pain, why? I don't mean to blame you, it's not like you wanted to die. But honestly, if you were still here…_

_George isn't any better, we've been spending most of our time at the Burrow trying to get him to talk to someone, Gringotts is still closed you know. Something about a dragon._

_He'll talk sometimes, but only to Ginny or Fleur. I'm not sure why or what about, they won't say. It's horrid to see the family so broken, there are times when I really feel like you're not the only one gone. I sometimes think that…I've lost both my twin brothers._

_That's not been the only horror in the family, just recently we found out that Fleur was pregnant. I was going to be a dad. She lost the baby. Probably in the War._

_These are still dark times, Fred. Voldemort may be gone but these times are hardly more bearable. Less actually. Percy's improving though, he got his job back.  
>Kingsley made Minister for Magic, hired Percy right back.<em>

_Well, I told you I'm not good at this sort of thing so I'll say goodbye now._

_Say hi to Mad-Eye for us._

_Bill and Fleur_


	4. Charlie

_Fred,_

_Wow, I always thought Bill was the God-awful writer but I warn you in advance, this letter is gonna suck._

_So, before this letter gets depressing…too late…I suppose, I need something to say so here's what's been happening._

_Broke up with Chelsea…oh right, you didn't know about her. We dated for about a month I guess, that's what, fourth one this year I think? Had to return her birthday present, turns out girls don't like it when you stand them up, she slapped me one I'll tell you that! But hell, I hardly think it counts as standing up when you're at your dead brother's funeral…sorry…_

_Norberta died, you know, Hagrid's 'male' dragon, pity about that I liked that dragon. Still haven't told the poor bastard._

_God, what am I saying? I suppose I'm supposed to be saying how much I miss you, right?  
>Well, sorry mate, but really…I can't really describe it at all. Let alone write it out, never been good at that sort of thing.<em>

_Been a whole month now, I think the owl with Ginny's letter must have gotten lost because it was her idea for me to write this. I suppose everyone else already has. I stayed back home for a few weeks after your funeral, I think we were all glad of it. Man, you wouldn't have liked it, Fred. Far too…stuffy, and I feel so ashamed because I couldn't cry. I mean, you're my brother, I feel really guilty about that._

_What else to say? Dammit…told myself I would be alright. But I don't think any of us actually are._

_I miss you little bro and I will make an effort to come home more often now. I feel guilty about leaving so soon. I should still be there…it's only been a damn month and I've already screwed up by leaving our family._

_What was it like? Sorry…that's a horrible question to ask…I'd better stop now, before I completely ruin everything anything. Haha…yeah, lame I know._

_I know you'll always be there, mate._

_Your brother,  
>Charlie.<em>


	5. Percy

_Fred,_

_I still cannot believe you're gone. I cannot and I will not believe it._

_It has only been two weeks now, it feels like two months and I still cannot think properly. I just don't care anymore, not what Mother thinks of this, or William, or anyone._

_I blame myself for this. Father says it is his own fault but it isn't. It's my own, Fred. I am so very, very sorry. If it wasn't for me you would still be alive, you would still be here and Mother would be alright…George would be alright._

_I wish I were dead, why was it you, Fred? Why you and not me? You did not deserve this._

_It was you, Fred, YOU who forgave me and, more importantly, you allowed me to forgive myself. But now…now I will never forgive myself…because it is __my__ fault that you're dead. I killed my own brother._

_Now don't you dare say that it wasn't because I know that it was. I was there! I was __with__ you and I could have saved you. I could have pushed you out of the way. It should have been me! And perhaps, if it had been, only then would I truly have found redemption._

_I do get a small amount of satisfaction knowing that Augustus Rookwood is imprisoned in Azkaban._

_I don't know what else I can really say, Father insists that I try to get my job back now that Kingsley Shacklebolt is Minister for Magic. I think I will. But I promise that I will never again turn against my family. That was the worst mistake I've made. Well, almost._

_I shall never forget the look on George's face that night. Had you seen it…you likely would have died again. He hit me. I can't say I blame him…he hasn't spoken a word to me since._

_Writing this letter is not helping me in the slightest so I think I had better stop now._

_I am so, so sorry, Fred._

_Your brother_

_Percival_


	6. Ron

_Fred,_

_I think we're doing okay. It was so bloody hard at first but I think we're going to be okay. I won't say good, because I don't think any of us will ever be good about it._

_George just isn't talking. I don't think he's ever going to be okay. He didn't come to the funeral, didn't come home for hours that night and Mum totally freaked out. Thought he'd off and killed himself, I started to think that too before he marched straight back in the door. He'd obviously been crying._

_It's scary, Fred. To see George cry…I don't think I've ever seen either you or George cry before you died. Dammit, I was trying not to use that word. But it's scarier listening at his door to make sure he's still breathing and hear him sobbing._

_Geez, how long has it been, a month? And a half? Something like that anyway. Fleur suggested we clean out your things a few days ago…Mum exploded at her, George just left and I don't think I've ever seen Bill so shocked at her._

_Charlie's long gone now, he didn't end up staying as long as he said. But I really don't think he could. Charlie's funny like that, isn't he? I think it's his own way of grieving._

_Guess who has come to 'pay their respects' so far? Lee Jordan's come, mostly to try and talk to George. He didn't stay too long. Oliver Wood dropped by, Kingsley too, so did Angelina…probably shouldn't tell you this but I think she's been making eyes at George. That's really weird…in many ways. I don't think he appreciated it much either._

_There's no more backyard Quidditch matches. Not now you're gone._

_Why did you have to go? Why did you have to make it so bloody hard to get back to normal life?_

_It's not like you meant it of course but…yeah, you know. _

_Everyone's been kept pretty busy, most of us have been helping to fix up Hogwarts, and blimey it's a mess, even now it still is. Term's gonna start up again in September though, McGonagall as Headmistress. Hermione wants to go back to school and "Finish her education."_

_I'm just rambling now so I'll stop…_

_Say hi to Remus and Tonks for me,_

_We miss you, mate…_

_Ron_


	7. Ginny

_Hey big bro,_

_This was my idea, that we should all write you a letter but I'm definitely not the first to actually write it. It's barely been two weeks now and the hole you left is bigger than ever. Charlie says he's going to stay for a while but I think he just wants to get away. He's always been a little odd that way I don't think he can stand to be here for long. Not anymore._

_You would have hated the funeral, the entire time all I wanted to do was stand up and scream that you wouldn't want this. You wouldn't want Mum crying over your coffin, you wouldn't want everyone coming to lay a flower. You would want fireworks and music and chaos. I think that's why George didn't come, I think he was too plagued by thinking about what you would have wanted that he couldn't bear to say goodbye._

_They plan to have Hogwarts up and running as a school again by September and I want to go back. Mum seems adamant to keep me back for a year but there's no chance._

_It's so quiet here now. Bill and Fleur visit often but they only add to the silence. Fleur and Mum spend most of their time crying these days. I think Percy does too although he likes to pretend he's okay. He's going to see Kingsley Shacklebolt today, to try to get his job back._

_Ron and I are in the same boat I think, although he, Harry and Hermione spend most of their time up in Ron's room. I go up there sometimes, when I'm not helping Mum._

_George is terrible, Mum is constantly saying at dinner that she thinks George is looking better…she's not being honest of course, she just wants to believe that he is. George has only had one or two meals with us, the rest of the time Mum or I bring food up to your room.  
>I'm never going to forget that one morning I really thought he was dead…I brought him breakfast and he wasn't in his bed…he was in yours, completely still and terribly pale. It was horrible. But it turns out he had just passed out from crying…which was almost as bad.<em>

_I'm depressing myself thinking about it. I refuse to accept that you're dead, I keep imagining that you're going to jump out from behind a couch or waltz right in the front door, laugh and say "Fooled you good huh?" _

_I really miss you, Freddie,_

_Goodbye, big brother,_

_Ginny_


	8. Hermione

**Bet you all thought it'd be George's letter! Nope, it's written but I'm gonna keep you guys waiting for that!**

xxxXxxx

_Fred,_

_I don't really know what I can say to be honest. Ginny suggested that your family all write you a letter but I wanted to write one too. Even though I don't know what to say._

_I never realised just how many lives could really be hurt so badly because of just one person. I'm not suggesting it's your fault. Of course it isn't, I know…we watched you die._

_Harry and I are staying here at the Burrow now. I'll always be amazed at your mother's hospitality. My parents are still in Australia after all._

_I'm so terribly sorry…it was such a horrible thing to see. I wonder if you can read this. I'm afraid this is one thing I know very little about. Are you there? I can imagine that you are here. Yelling at George to get better and to be alright._

_Things are going well between Ron and I, I expect you would have teased him terribly about it. I would have expected George to be but he's not and it's very strange. _

_The house seems very empty now, and it's only you that's gone and you haven't lived here for two years anyway. But there's a big hole here. George doesn't come down for meals anymore, we have to bring them up to him and even then I doubt that he actually eats much._

_I plan on going back to school when it opens up again in September. We've all been helping to restore it lately. It's such a horrible sight to see Hogwarts in such a way._

_I never knew you and George particularly well so I suppose I'm not really at liberty to say, but it really amazes me how close you were to everyone. Even Percy I think. Ginny says that she thinks you two and Percy had a different kind of bond because you teased him the most. I definitely don't know Percy well at all but it's obvious he's extremely devastated. _

_Well, I'm sorry if that was a very poor letter but I just didn't know what I could say…_

_We'll all miss you…_

_-Hermione Granger _

_P.S. Don't tell Ron, but I sort of hoped you would be my brother-in-law one day._


	9. Lee

_Hey Rodent,_

_Sorry, I mean Rapier._

_What's heaven like? Good weather up there? Are you bored yet?  
>What am I even saying? You're not gonna read this. I don't even know why I'm writing this so, in a nutshell, this entire piece of extremely riveting and enlightening literature will be altogether and entirely pointless.<em>

_Oh come on, you laughed at that, admit it. We need a few more laughs these days._

_I've dropped around a few times, tried to talk to George. Whatever happened to him? He's bloody terrible. It's like he's only half a man now without you. Which is quite literally true._

_So, what am I supposed to do with this letter once it's finished? Burn it? Send an owl to heaven? Drop it down the sink? Enlighten me, Fred!_

_George doesn't want to reopen the shop, I offered to come and help him out a bit he looked positively appalled at the suggestion._

_You're a right git you know? Leaving like that. Not a thought for anyone._

_Sorry…I'll stop with the jokes now, it's my way of coping, kinda all I can do at all really._

_It's been a few weeks. No one's any better. Voldemort may be gone but so are a lot of other people. You being one of them, mate. Bloody hell, your funeral was awful. I don't blame poor George for not showing up. It was so…black! There weren't any fireworks I'm afraid to say. Just white lilies and a lot of black._

_I think I'll pop around to the Burrow again tonight. Try to help if I can, have another go at getting George to talk to someone. Wish me luck._

_Seriously though, why'd you have to die? Why was it one of my best friends? Heck, no, both of my best friends. George, much as I hate to say, I think he's good as gone._

_I remember the last time I came around, Angelina was there. Gotta be honest with you mate, she moves on fast…well, considering you just died. It was very creepy but I swear she was making eyes at poor George._

_Anyway, this is a load of waffle so I'll stop now._

_Goodbye, Fred._

_Your mate,_

_Lee_


	10. George

**AND NOW! The one you've all been waiting for and the one that merits a lyric! **

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<p>

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<br>**My Immortal-Evanescence **

_Freddie,_

_How's the weather up there?_

_Hell…what am I doing? This is the fourth time I've attempted to write this week. Gave up after "Freddie" each other time._

_It's been almost two months now. Feels like a day. Not because it's gone quickly, it hasn't at all, but because I still feel the same as I did the day you died._

_It's Percy's fault. I don't doubt that at all, he could have saved you but it was you who died, Fred, not Percy. I almost can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to be completely honest, it should have been Percy rather than you. I don't even know why I believe that, I think I just want something to believe. Anything. Even something as horrible as that is.  
><em>

_I'm not good, Freddie. I feel like I'm dead and every day just gets harder to make it through. The shop's still closed and I know that you probably hate me for that. But I don't wanna reopen it yet. Heck, I don't know how long it will actually be until I do…if I do._

_I didn't go to your funeral. I couldn't bear it. I wouldn't have been able to bear sitting there, listening to everyone sniffle and sob, listening to Dad and people who didn't even really know you talk about you. I know you. Dad wanted me to say something at the funeral, because I'm your twin. Hell no. _

_So, I'm sorry…but I just couldn't be there, I couldn't watch them put you in the ground. I ran off, didn't come home until late and I don't even remember where I went, only that I was trying not to cry. I failed._

_I saw the coffin Mum and Fleur picked out, I saw the flowers and I saw the black. It made me sick. You wouldn't have liked it at all, it all seemed so stuffy. I know that you wouldn't want people to sit around and cry, you'd want everyone to be laughing and clapping at the fireworks you would want._

_I'm so sorry, Freddie…I can't do any of that. I can't even get out of bed half the time. I've barely left our room. I certainly can't produce a Patronus…I've tried and I don't think I ever will be able to again. If a Dementor attacks, I'm screwed._

_I'm not going to lie to you, there have been times I've felt like dying. Just one quick curse and it will all be over. All this pain would end and we would be together again. I'd be whole again._

_I hate to be so depressed but I want to tell you the truth. We've never had any secrets from one another and I have every intention of keeping it that way. Fred, I don't know how much longer I can do this…I've never cried so much, I think I passed out crying once. I do love you, I hope you knew that. We never said it._

_You have to help me…I can't do this…_

_I miss you, Freddie…_

_I love you my best friend,_

_George_


	11. Dad

**SO! You asked for them (except for one person whom I do not know the identity of!) and here they begin! Letters from Fred.**_  
><em>

_Dad,_

_Ron and Ginny aren't fighting? Tell them they have to, it's good for everyone's sanity. Never thought I'd ever see Percy so sad. He thinks it's his fault you know, of course it wasn't. No one was to know that the wall was going to explode, were they?_

_Fleur and Mum are getting along better then are they? Pity it had to be in circumstances such as this._

_I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry I left…but cheer up, hey? I hate seeing my family cry. Everyone will be alright after a while. Don't forget me, I know you won't but don't. Thanks though, for speaking at my funeral. You suspect right, I didn't really want a funeral as blah as the one I got. So much black, it was horribly dull. So Angelina bothered to show up did she? Didn't expect that really, what a joy._

_I'm so glad it wasn't anyone else. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose anyone…to lose a son or a brother. Take care of George, Dad. He's gonna struggle so badly. If what you say is true, and he looks dead…I'm scared for him._

_Don't you dare think it's your fault I'm gone. It's not! Yeah sure the only times George and I have been seriously hurt were when we were apart. Doesn't mean I'm dead because of you. I agreed with you, I knew it was best for us to split up, going by that thinking it's my own fault. You know what, Dad? You probably saved George's life. If you'd let us go off together, that wall could easily have killed him. _

_I'm trying to be funny again, I can't. Can't believe I'm getting so…emotional…funny what being dead does to you. Sorry. It's the best I can manage, see?_

_Please don't miss me too much,_

_Love you, Dad,_

_Fred_


	12. Mum

**Many of you have been asking after Harry's letter. The answer to that is…I tried about fifty times to pump something out for him and I came up with nothing half decent :/ It was literally just "I'm sorry, I never wanted you to die for me" repeated over and over. I can't write Harry to save my life :/**

**Another thing, for those few people who have mentioned such, I never said that Fred's family got his letters, of course Arthur would never see his son's letter. I'm just writing this because I think that is what Fred WOULD say.**

_Mum,_

_I've heard it was Ginny's idea. I think I like it, it's nice to hear from you all. Good to know Ron and Hermione are getting along alright. They together yet?_

_Are you doing any better? Is anyone any better? I didn't think so. Trust you to notice the flowers and speeches hey? Yeah…yeah, I'm sure it was wonderful. I'm sure I would have loved it…I can't say I blame George for not saying much. I wouldn't either no matter who it was I lost._

_Oh, Mum, I know we'll all always be your babies but at this moment I wish I hadn't been a twin no matter how much I love having a twin and being one. I'm almost sorry for it, if that's what you saw that night…if you saw both George and I in just my face. I wish I weren't a twin so I hadn't put you through that._

_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, you weren't a bad mother at all. Yeah, sure you scolded us a lot and punished me but I deserved it. I had it coming so don't go thinking that's all you did and you were an awful mother. If I, and George, had behaved once in a while then you would have had no need to punish us. I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'm sorry I wasn't a better son._

_Raspberry crumble, huh? My favourite, always has been and you and George couldn't eat it? But it's so good! Did anyone eat it? I suppose Ron must have._

_Dad told me about George, mentioned it in his letter. I hate to see him like that…it really breaks my heart…Mum…you can't give up on him, no matter how bad he gets and he'll get really bad…promise me that you won't give up on him._

_By the way, you did comfort me, a lot. When you found George and I locked in the cellar, when we were afraid of monsters under the bed…you were there. You made me, and George, feel better._

_I love you Mum…Mummy…_

_Fred._


	13. To Bill and Fleur

_Bill and Fleur,_

_A month already? Wow, time flies when you're dead. Yeah, I've heard it was Ginny's idea. _

_What do you mean I probably won't read it? Contrary to what you may believe I did. There's not a particular lot I have to do, I guess I understand your doubts, of course. Yeah, I know you've never been a particularly skilled writer, one of the few things you weren't good at, Bill._

_You're doing better, Fleur? Good, I'm glad somebody is._

_What's this about a dragon at Gringotts? That's just really cool. Of all reasons to be held back from work. I don't suppose anyone's gone back to work except Percy. Good thing Kingsley hired him back, I don't know how long he would be able to stand being away from the Ministry. I don't expect Dad will have gone back to work, I wouldn't think he would. He must soon though, surely._

_I can't believe Hogwarts is destroyed…such a shame…it really is. Sure I have no doubt you can all restore it but it wouldn't be the same would it? It never will be. Ah well, as least students will be able to say they attend a school in which something grand and historic occurred. Well, historic anyway._

_Oh God, not you too…first Mum and now you, Bill…if you both think that you've lost both George and I…he must be bad. He is bad, I know he is. But don't you give up on him. Not if he's starting to talk, not even if he wasn't. You can't, Bill, Fleur…you've got to make him smile again. I can't do that now. _

_Are you serious? You were going to have a baby? Oh God…that's all the family needs, a miscarriage.  
>Sorry…I don't mean to be morbid, grumpy or whatever I'm being. I was gonna be an uncle…sure a dead one, but an uncle anyway. I'm so sorry, Fleur.<em>

_Hell, even I can see these times are still horrible. I hate being the cause of so much pain, I'm so, so sorry…_

_I'm sure Mad-Eye will value your greetings,_

_Your brother,_

_Fred._


	14. To Charlie

_Charlie,_

_Don't worry, Bill is a God awful writer, and your letter didn't suck, in fact it was refreshing. Thanks for not writing as depressing a letter as the others did._

_So…who's this Chelsea and why didn't I know about her? Tsk tsk, Charlie, you're quite the womaniser, four girls in six months! Are you serious? That's why she broke up with you? What a bitch. Don't tell Mum I said that or she'll dig me up and kill me again. You were at my funeral I think that's good enough excuse. Well, I know what bad breakups are like…did you ever about how Angelina and I broke up? I was grateful for it I suppose, it wasn't a good relationship._

_Shame about Norberta, I pity poor Hagrid when you tell him. _

_I'm glad at least one of my brothers beside George knew I wouldn't have liked the funeral. Can't stand stuffy things. Funny that because look where my body is now._

_I'm glad you stayed at home for a bit, bro and don't you dare feel bad that you couldn't cry. So what? I know you care, of you did, like you said I'm your brother. It doesn't matter, George is crying enough for the both of you anyway. _

_Charlie, don't you start too…you're making me feel really bad to have made even you, tough, dragon keeper, big brother Charlie so upset. You've always been the more distant one of the family, I know that leaving early was just your way of grieving you've never been one to openly be really upset so don't feel really guilty about that. You're not a screw up._

_God, I miss being alive…I can't be happy anymore. I'm trying to be happy, trying to be funny, but I just can't do it anymore. It's like I've lost my ability to crack jokes. A loss I mourn terribly._

_What was dying like? I don't even know so it must have been quick, anything I felt didn't last long._

_I should stop writing now._

_You'll be alright, mate,_

_Fred_


	15. Perce

_Hey Perce,_

_First off don't you DARE blame yourself because it was NOT your fault. Dad thinks it's his fault and I You don't need you thinking it's yours. Yeah you were with there but are you saying that you knew the wall was going to explode? How could you possibly have stopped? How could you possibly have saved me?  
>No! It should NOT have been you, Percy. It should NOT and don't you dare start saying you wish you were dead instead.<em>

_Do you know why I forgave you? Because I was convinced that you were genuine, because I wanted our family to be whole again. I know you were genuine and I know you really did, and do, love our family. The horrible part is that our family won't ever be whole again, but you did not kill me. It's not your fault, the only person to blame is whoever caused that damn explosion._

_I knew, and I think George did too, that underneath that humungous pompous prat you were a good guy. You found redemption the moment you stepped into the Room of Requirement. You really did, Perce._

_I think you should go for it, go get your job back, Kingsley will hire you, he's a good man. Someone in this family needs to go back to work, I don't think Dad will just yet. Be a man, leave your room, stop brooding in self-blame and get back to the Ministry._

_George hit you, huh? I suppose he must blame you a little. If I'm honest I probably would if he had died, he'll pass it don't worry. He'll talk to you again soon…well when he does talk. I tell you, seeing my twin so hopelessly depressed…it IS killing me again. Only this time I'm dying slowly…and painfully may I add._

_This is a horribly depressing letter, not how I wanted it to be at all really, anyway, I just want to say that it's not your fault._

_Oh…and the last time I heard you joke was when you were seven…_

_Fred_


	16. Ronnikins

_Ronnie,_

_So are you and Hermione together yet?_

_You'll be alright, I hope so…you'd better be for George's sake. Obviously I can understand why he wouldn't come to my funeral. I wouldn't have if it was his. You've grown up a bit haven't you wittle Wonnie? _

_Really? You've never seen us cry? Well you'll be seeing a lot more of it now, but you already know it. Contrary to what you may believe we weren't stone cold and completely unfeeling. Even I cried sometimes but if you have to listen outside the door to be sure George is still breathing…God don't let him do anything stupid._

_Did Fleur really suggest that? Bit soon don't you think? I don't want my stuff cleaned out yet! There's some things there I'd rather weren't thrown out so don't you dare let Fleur at it._

_Yeah Charlie is funny like that, but cut the guy some slack. I think he feels a little disconnected from the family what with having been so far away for so long, and it's only worse now that I'm dead. _

_Yeah, I would imagine Lee's having a time trying to get George to talk but it's good of him to come. Oliver too? Didn't expect that, and Angelina? Making eyes at George? Yeah that'd be right, being as we're identical twins and all that. It may be bitter and nasty of me to say this but I kind olf expect it from her. I dunno, maybe it's just that things between us after we broke up weren't exactly rosy._

_I didn't mean to go, I'm sorry I left a hole and I do wish you'd play Quidditch again, play with Ginny in my place. Though I doubt George would go for that._

_Hogwarts better start up again, take Ginny's mind off all this._

_And what's all this talk of Hermione? Someone got a wittle crush? Come on man! Man up and ask her out! Consider it my final wish!_

_Don't miss me too much, go help George when he reopens the shop,_

_See ya, Ronnikins,_

_Fred._


	17. Sis

_Hey Sis,_

_I am well aware that is was your idea that everyone write these letters.  
>Two weeks, huh? I guess that saying, that time heals all wounds, isn't true at all. Not if everyone is feeling worse. But in time…yeah, it'll get better. I wish you'd all stop giving Charlie a hard time, he's trying he really is…God I sound like Mum… but I think you said it best, I think he just can't stand it at the Burrow. Not anymore. <em>

_You're totally right, I didn't want a funeral like that at all! Black and crying and flowers…bleh. Fireworks would have been nice. You've all got your own theories about George, don't you? You all think he didn't come to my funeral for different reasons. I know why he didn't, and it's simultaneously all of and none of the ideas you've all got._

_Of course Mum wants to keep you back, but there's no point keeping you back when Hogwarts is running again is there? There's no danger._

_God…you're all so…so boring! Sorry, that's the only word to describe quiet. Don't mean to sound insensitive or anything but I don't even know if it's possible to be insensitive about a matter that centres around yourself.  
>So Kingsley's the new Minister? Yeah, good on him, he'll be a good one. He'll definitely hire Percy back I'm sure.<em>

_So how're things with Harry? Going well? Can I expect a brother-in-law?_

_You tell George he needs to get his act together and eat because if he goes and starves to death, I'm gonna kill him. Oh God…don't tell me that! You're gonna make ME cry. He's really that bad? I knew he'd be bad but to pass out...oh George. He's really devastated isn't he? _

_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, baby sister. Boo! Did I scare ya? Oh how I wish I could walk back through the door. Although even I wouldn't pull such a horrible prank._

_Don't miss me too much, kay? _

_Goodbye, sis,_

_Fred_


	18. To Hermione

**Just letting you all know (and to taunt you a little), that I have already written George's letter. In fact his was the very first one I wrote from Fred. But you ain't getting it until last :P**

_Hermione,_

_Didn't really expect you to write a letter, quite nice of you really. I'm not surprised you don't know what to say._

_Yeah, it's amazing what just one thing can do to people. I remember Dumbledore's funeral, how many people felt it when he died. I don't think there was a being there who wasn't devastated for a while. Felt like all hope was lost._

_Yeah, kinda figured you and Harry would essentially move in. But what are your parents doing in Australia? Holiday? _

_Wow, something Hermione Granger doesn't know much about? But don't be sorry, no one could have done anything about it. Am I really here? Well put it this way, I got your letter. I got everyone's letters. I don't know to be honest. I'm not sure if I'm here or not. But I know what's going on and I am yelling at George to get better._

_So, you and Ronnie are together huh? Bout time! You know he's liked you for ages, it was obvious to everyone except him. And apparently you. Damn right I would have teased him mercilessly. It's about time Ronnie finally got a girlfriend that doesn't make me sick to my stomach._

_Yeah you would go back to school wouldn't you. I forget you three never even started your seventh year. Not that I can talk, George and I only did about half of it._

_How close we were to everyone? Really, you think so? Yeah probably, now that you mention it. Ha! Yeah, Percy…we definitely teased him the most, about literally everything. Poor bloke, just returned to his family and then this. He thinks it's all his fault of course. It isn't. It's no one's fault, just lucky that it was only me and not Percy too._

_Ah don't worry about it, it wasn't a poor letter. I appreciate the thought._

_Ha, you really hoped so? I'm flattered. Well, it would have been nice to have you as a sister in law, Hermione._

_Fred_


	19. To Lee

_River,_

_Seriously, Rodent? I am not a rat! Thank you for correcting yourself._

_Ah Lee…you're such a breath of fresh air…metaphorically, thanks for not writing a piece of extremely riveting and enlightening literature that's terribly depressing. Trust me, mate I'm hardly bored. At least that's not the word I would use to describe what I am. _

_Well if you need for laughs then just laugh more!_

_You're a good bloke, Lee. Thanks for trying to bring George out of his shell. I don't think it'll do much good though. As for what happened to him, I think we all know the answer to that._

_Ha! I have no idea how I got your letter so don't bother trying to ask. No idea whatsoever._

_Can't really blame George for not wanting to reopen Wheezes can you? I sure as hell wouldn't want to so soon.  
>So I'm a git now? Thanks mate. That's always reassuring to hear. And I didn't actually have a thought for anything when I died, let alone anyone. No time to think anything.<em>

_You didn't have to stop with the jokes, like I said before, it's a refreshing change. It's not all you can do, Lee, don't write yourself down like that._

_I know right, you wouldn't know from looking around that things are actually better off now. Though I suppose that's a matter of opinion. I've heard plenty about my funeral, but you're one of the few that have gotten it right. That I would have hated it I mean. Heck I don't even really like lilies._

_How'd it go? Did you get him to talk? Didn't think so and you probably won't._

_Angelina, huh? That's pretty decent of her to show up. Not pretty decent of her to make eyes at George though. God, seriously I JUST died. I don't care if we broke up a few years ago, I'm dead and therefore that's weird. Yeah, yeah I don't care if I sound bitter. I am bitter when it comes to Angelina._

_Anyway, better stop writing now,_

_See ya, mate,_

_Rapier_


	20. Georgie

**Heeeere's the one you've all been waiting for that ALSO merits a lyric**

There will be times on this journey  
>All you'll see is darkness<br>Out there somewhere daylight finds you  
>If you keep believing<p>

So don't run, don't hide  
>It will be all right<br>You'll see, trust me  
>I'll be there watching over you<br>**Look Through My Eyes- Phil Collins**

xxxXxxx

_Georgie,_

_I'm so sorry…to have left you alone like this, I didn't want this. Of course I didn't._

_But it wasn't Percy's fault, George. It really wasn't, it wasn't Percy's and it wasn't Dad's and it wasn't yours. You think anyone could have prevented the wall exploding? Or seen it coming? Don't blame him…I know that you won't for long anyway. I would do the same as you had our places been reversed.  
>I can't expect you to immediately recover. Or not to be upset. Hell, I admire you, Georgie. Had our places been reversed I would probably have…well, I don't want to give you any ideas.<em>

_I don't blame you for not reopening the shop, I wouldn't by now. I hope you will though, it's our dream. It's what we worked most of our lives for. Don't let it fail. _

_You're right. I wouldn't have wanted a black funeral, sniffling, crying and flowers. Blah. How boring. I can't blame you for not going. But Georgie…please, don't shut everyone out. You can't do that, you'll never get better if you do that. Please don't cry._

_That's really like asking a gnome not to bite you isn't it? I'm so sorry. _

_It's horrible, watching everyone so hurt. I never thought my death would hurt so many people so badly. I'm serious. It's really quite surreal…and scary too.  
>Even Mum and Fleur are getting along uncannily well, nothing like a death to bring people together, hey? Sorry, just trying to…defuse the tension. It's not helping I know. I'm trying to be funny again, trying to laugh but I can't because there's no one to laugh with. It's hard for me too, being without my twin.<em>

_Don't you even think about it George. I know you are, I know you have been alarmingly close to it and I can't even imagine how much you hurt. But it hurts me too, not being there, not being your twin anymore. But you gotta keep on living, you have to live for both of us now. I'm glad you're still honest though. I don't want to have any secrets between us even though I'm dead. But George…I'm scared for you, I'm almost scared of you. Please stop crying…I can't watch you cry anymore._

_I know we never said it, but yeah, of course I knew it. We're identical twins after all._

_I love you, my little brother…by two minutes…_

_My partner in crime,_

_My best friend,_

_Fred_


End file.
